Gladiolus
by OneRogueSnitch
Summary: A year of separation had only served to make these moments of reconnection even more important. (FTL)


Title: Gladiolus

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairings: Swan Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**FTL**

Henry, dressed in his riding leathers, burst into Emma's study. "Emma! They've got my mom!"

Emma dropped the tattered scroll she was reading, standing from her chair and grabbing her sword. "They found her? Where?"

Henry follows Emma out of the room, speaking in a quick hushed manner. "In the forest somewhere. I'm not sure, but I think she was hunting. I don't know how long she's been here, but they're keeping her in the West Dungeon."

Emma stopped suddenly, turning to place her hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Henry, I need you to go to dinner. If Snow or James ask where I am, tell them I went for a walk. I'm sorry but you can't come with me, it's not safe." Henry nodded sternly, taking off to the Great Hall. Emma made her way to the armory, donning her lightest armor, helmet included. Taking the hidden pathways to the West Wing, the young knight avoided detection, easily gaining entrance to the dungeon. She informed the single guard it was his dinner rotation, and proceeded towards the magic cells. Once she entered the enchanted area of the dungeon she shut the heavy wooden door behind her. She hadn't even turned around when a gravelly voice spoke.

"It took you long enough," the voice rasped out. "I've been here almost a month."

Emma couldn't move; she couldn't breathe. It had been over a year since she'd heard that voice. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see the face as well.

The voice spoke again from the darkness, "What's the matter dear? Forgotten about me already?" The woman's tone had turned bitter, biting out the last words.

Emma turned around, never lifting the visor on her helmet. "You shouldn't have been found. Your cloaking spells are impeccable. What happened?" The young knight slowly made her way to the guard's table, retrieving the cell key. "I know this wasn't an accident." She came to stand in front of the cell, beholding the woman in front of her.

Shimmering eyes looked up at her dejectedly. "I miss you. I missed Henry." Regina stood, walking to tightly grip the bars of her cell. "I don't care what happens to me, I needed to see you, to be near you." Emma turned away, removing her helmet to run her hands through her hair, emitting a noise of frustration. The Queen stretched a hand out towards her knight, her eyes longing. "Please Em," Regina whispered. "I've missed you so much."

The young knight unlocks the cell door with caution, instantly receiving a brunette in her arms. As, Regina whimpered into the crook of her knight's neck, Emma buried her face in the hair of the beautiful sorceress. After a brief moment of relaxation she pulls away from the embrace, stepping back from the woman's grasp.

"You have to leave before the next guard shows up." Emma unsheathes her sword, putting her helmet on for a second time. "I can lead you out of the dungeon and up into a safe part of the castle so you can apparate out."

"Stop," Regina spoke as a Queen. "I'm not leaving you again." She stood firmly, looking as powerful as possible after a month of imprisonment.

Emma leaned back against a wall, head down, sighing regretfully. "Regina, please. I have to protect you."

"There is nothing I need to be protected from in solitude." The Queen rests one hand on her Knight's cheek, placing her other hand on the breastplate of her silver armor. "Come with me, and I'll go."

Eyes fluttering closed at the touch of the brunette, Emma sheaths her sword in defeat before turning away and towards the door. Squaring her shoulders, she spoke as a seasoned young soldier. "As soon as we step out of the dungeon apparate us to the stables. There, I'll leave my armor and we can retrieve my horse so that when I return it won't look suspicious." Emma walked to the dungeon door, Regina following closesly behind.

"Shh... shh.. It's okay Titus. _Aequus." _Emma ran her fingers through the mane of her horse, reaching up to rub under his chin. The stallion nudges his fair haired human with his nose, huffing slightly. Emma reachers into her rucksack, offering him an apple which he happily takes. After removing his saddle, Emma makes her way to the pond behind Regina's cabin. Regina looks up from watering her plants to smile sweetly at Emma. Her garden was vast, with planters all over the land on which the house sat. "It's changed a lot since we first got here." Emma stood at a distance from Regina, left hand resting on the hilt of her sword, eyes focusing on the plant in front of her.

"It's been a long year. Much has changed." Regina set down her watering can, walking over to Emma and reaching down to grab her hand. "Why don't we go inside and I'll get you some food?" She smiled softly but it disappeared as Emma once again pulled away.

The young knight looked down, shuffling her feet. "It would probably be best if I started my journey back to the castle once Titus is relaxed from the trip here. I have some provisions with me, I'll be fine."

Regina could not (and would not) take it anymore. One hand on her hip, the other gesturing wildly, she began to berate the woman before her. "That does it!" She stamped her foot, watching Emma's eye go wide. "It has been a _year _since we have seen each other." Her voice cracked, but she recovered quickly. "You won't touch me, you'll barely even look at me! We are finally together, away from everyone, and you're running away. I won't have it!" Crossing her arms, Regina considered Emma for a moment before doubt clouded her face. "If you are courting someone, I understand. I'd just like to be told."

The blonde's face became puzzled, as she shook her head no. "I'm courting no one." Emma sighed, brushing the back of her hand gently down the Queen's jaw bone. "I am afraid that if I allow myself to feel you again, I won't be able to leave."

Regina's eyes closed for a brief moment before she reached out, grabbing Emma's collar and pulling her in for a slow and gentle kiss. It began timidly, but soon their tongues were sliding over each other in the way of experienced lovers. Emma's hands found Regina's waist, pulling her in closer. Regina brought both arms up to wrap around Emma's neck, murmuring softly into the embrace.

There it was. The undeniable passion flowing between them. Always urgent, but never rushed. Never sloppy. They were attune to one another in the most intimate of ways. A year of separation had only served to make these moments of reconnection even more important.


End file.
